


Family

by Steter722772



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Past, M/M, Mates, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, stiles is spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steter722772/pseuds/Steter722772
Summary: spike is kicked out of the family by Angelus and makes his life in beacon hills as the sheriffs son befriends Scott who becomes a werewolf there being attacked by an crazy alpha werewolf on a revenge spree but the moment he sees him he knows its his mate so he fakes being the clumsy sheriffs kid to be around his mate until there kidnapped and his family has come back for him.





	Family

The pack have been captured by this weeks big bad chained up in a basement trying to escape when the door slams open a beautiful woman pale skin, silky hair wearing an old fashioned dress with a doll twirling around singing about the stars.

Before anyone can do anything she looks straight at stiles.

“my kitten I found you my poor sweet kitten leaving me and daddy miss Edif said you were here my sweet kitten you found some wolves”

stiles gasps in recognition and love in his eyes the pack can tell he knows this woman.

“Drusilla my dark princess I’m sorry but you know why I left your daddy made me go love”

she walked towards him touching his face peter growled who is this woman and how does she know stiles.

“kitten we came back for you don’t worry daddy said your forgiven as soon as you kill these dogs we can be a family again like old time’s”.

the pack all growl at being called dog’s and the threat before anyone can say anything stiles speaks “oh my sweet Drusilla what did they do to you once I was gone”

she leans forward and kiss gently and the it deepens Drusilla siting on stiles lap making out peter can’t help it his wolf is howling in rage his mate is with another then a men comes in lifting Drusilla off stiles lap like a little girl stiles look’s at the man and smiles sarcastically “look who’s here it the poof last I hear you had your dick in the queen of the white hats with your newly accrued soul abandoning your family” another woman walks in looking murderous stiles smiles at her more of a baring of teeth really “good to se you again Darla” she smiled back at stiles “good to have you back in the family spike” angel rolled his eye’s “care to introduce us to your pet’s” the pack growled wanting to know what's going on stiles laughed like they were in a normal conversation not chained to a wall being threatened stiles continued “please you think I would introduce you to my toy’s there not worthless to me I've been bored decided to get some dog’s to play with you know me never one to waste an opportunity great stamina” the pack look at him shocked, disbelieving and horrified what’s stiles talking about stiles seeing their face’s just smirked at peter “I’d shut your mouth before I think your offering” winking peter snapped his mouth shut with a smack no one in the pack can believe what they just heard “actually why touch used goods


End file.
